


Будет исполнено, доктор

by stuffcobbsays



Series: Спецквест [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Спецквест [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919695
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Drarry 2020 спецквест кинки





	Будет исполнено, доктор

— Это уже третий раз за два месяца, Малфой, — рассерженно говорит Поттер, потрясая в руке целой пачкой пергамента — наверняка уже успел захватить его показатели. — Ты хочешь остаться без ноги, без спортивной карьеры или без того и другого?

— Обожаю, когда ты сердишься, Поттер, — нарочито легкомысленно бросает Малфой, танцующей походкой направляясь к кушетке — и Мерлин знает, чего только ему стоит этот небрежный тон, потому что на самом деле ногу простреливает болью, и в голове колотится заполошное «а вдруг на этот раз всё и правда слишком серьезно?». — У тебя, знаешь, когда ты сердишься, появляется такой очаровательный румянец.

— Поговори мне ещё, — бурчит Поттер, но на его щеках действительно загорается предательский румянец. — Фанатов своих будешь кадрить, а здесь тебе не какой-нибудь модный гей-бар.

Малфой только хмыкает, избавляясь от мягких тренировочных штанов и футболки с эмблемой «Сканторпских стрел», и заползает на ненавистную кушетку — каждый раз она трясется под ним, как будто вот-вот разъедется на шатких ножках, и он грохнется на пол прямо на глазах у Поттера. Нет, такого позора он точно не перенесет — Малфоя аж сжимает всего от этой отвратительной перспективы.

— Расслабься, — Поттер мимоходом треплет его за плечо; у него горячие жесткие пальцы и сухая ладонь — идеальные, и Малфой уже привычно давит в себе желание податься вслед за коротким прикосновением. — Так, я так понимаю, снова правая?

— Снова правая, — уныло подтверждает Малфой, уткнувшись носом в сгиб локтя. Теперь — самое мучительное: терпеть прикосновения Поттера, изучающего его тело со скрупулезностью какого-нибудь, прости Мерлин, Снейпа перед котлом с особо сложным зельем. Каждый раз одно и то же: Поттер, сам того не замечая, невинная душа, доводит Малфоя до состояния пара из ушей, констатирует какую-нибудь травму с мудреным названием, которое Малфой, конечно, запомнить не в силах — а потом грозит всеми небесными карами, если Малфой не возьмется за ум. Малфой бы с удовольствием взялся… за что-нибудь другое, желательно, принадлежащее Поттеру. Но проклятый очкарик с самыми идеальными пальцами на свете — которые отлично смотрелись бы, например, на малфоевском… кхм, так вот, проклятый очкарик давно и прочно почти-женат, только дату свадьбы все никак не назначит. И вот Малфою остается только мучиться от уверенных, сильных и одновременно осторожных прикосновений жестких пальцев, и с болью от очередной вроде-бы-травмы это никак не связано. Признаться честно, о ней Малфой за прошедшие пятнадцать минут уже успел как-то позабыть.

— Больно здесь? — Поттер аккуратно давит на мышцу, массирующими движениями медленно ведет рукой выше.

— Нет.

— … А так?

Салазар, дай мне сил, беззвучно просит Малфой, практически жуя застеленный невинно-белой простынкой край кушетки, ну невозможно же терпеть! А потом Поттер что-то такое делает, нажимает куда-то, и всю правую ногу простреливает такой огненной болью, что Малфоя аж подбрасывает.

— Нашёл, ага, — удовлетворенно вздыхает этот очкастый садист. — Ну всё, всё, Малфой, не больно уже, расслабься.

Поттер успокаивающе гладит, массирует, давит, и Малфой ничего не может с собой поделать — ерзает, пытаясь устроиться на проклятой кушетке хоть немного удобнее, чтобы не тереться стояком о жесткую поверхность. Надо подумать о чем-нибудь, хоть о чем-нибудь, чтобы отвлечься — например, о Снейпе, который препарирует лягушек, ещё живых лягушек, стоит и с маниакальной улыбкой кромсает их на крошечные кусочки огромным, охренительно огромным ножом…

— М-м-м-мммм, даааа…

Блядь. 

Вот ведь неловко.

— Я так понимаю, тебе больше не больно, — уточняет Поттер каким-то странным полузадушенным голосом.

Нет, Поттер, мне не больно, мне охренительно хорошо, несмотря на фантазии о Снейпе и лягушках, продолжай, будь любезен, не останавливайся… вообще больше никогда. 

И Поттер, что самое удивительное, действительно не останавливается. Горячие шершавые ладони уже в опасной близости от малфоевской задницы, гладят, сжимают, и в голове у Малфоя, похоже, выключается какой-то фильтр, потому что он больше не может терпеть ни одной гребаной секунды. Прогибается в пояснице, подается навстречу ласкающим, раздвигающим его пальцам, в голове — блаженно пусто, только звенящее «хочу-хочу-хочу-его», и хриплое дыхание возбужденного Поттера в ушах. 

Поттер рывком приподнимает его под бедра, тянет на себя задницей, и Малфой, ничего уже, если честно, не соображая вовсе, послушно подается назад, вставая на четвереньки прямо на проклятой кушетке, которая раскачивается, как проклятая, и пронзительно скрипит; но никогда еще Малфою не было так плевать на это, потому что Поттер делает что-то такое пальцами в его заднице, одновременно сжимая в жесткой, чуть шершавой ладони левой руки его член — и отчаянно уплывающая реальность взрывается искрами, и Малфой, сжимаясь на поттеровских пальцах, как последняя шлюха, пачкает спермой невинную белизну простыни под собою — и тут же бессильно валится прямо на мокрые пятна животом.

— Здоров целиком и полностью, — Поттер награждает его увесистым шлепком, и в голосе его Малфою чудится еле заметная усмешка. — На повторный осмотр завтра во второй половине дня. Ну, знаешь, для гарантии.

— А… — тупо начинает Малфой, не зная, собственно, что хочет сказать или спросить. Сползает с кушетки, неловко заматываясь в многострадальную простыню, переминается с ноги на ногу, наблюдая за тем, как на поттеровском лице улыбка сменяется тревогой… И только тут замечает, что кольцо Поттер больше не носит.

— Будет исполнено, — Малфой усмехается и вворачивает с удовольствием: — _…доктор._


End file.
